The Prince and the Prat
by Coll 93
Summary: A hunting trip brings the two friends closer than either could have planned. Rated M for slash in later chapters. Arthur/Merlin. Don't Like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first ever fanfic, so be gentle with me lol.**

**Reviews and comments welcome.**

**slash will come later **

**Peace.**

* * *

**Chapter one – Nurse Merlin**

Merlin POV

If I have to clear up one more pile of horse today I am going to chop my own head off! 'Muck out my horses Merlin, then shine my armour, oh and don't forget to empty my chamber pot. When you've done that I have some more tasks for you" I imitated poorly. "Empty your own bloody chamber pot!"

"What was that Merlin?" a figure stepped out of the shadows of the stable pulling on his riding gloves. Oh crap.

"Oh, nothing sire. Talking to myself" I moved to step around him and escape the stocks for the fourth time that week. Feeling a sudden sharp tug backwards I fell to the ground skimming my knee on a sharp rock. "Ouch!" I said sitting to nurse my wound. "First sign of madness you know." He said readying his horse for what looked like a very long journey.

"Going somewhere, sire?" I asked standing and brushing the dirt from the seat of my ragged and torn breeches.

"Yes, we are" he said, handing me a bag filled with food supplies. I was confused. I didn't normally accompany Arthur on his trips. He was normally crowded by a group of his best knights. "We?" I repeated still clutching the bag in my arms like an idiot.

He had mounted his horse and was looking down at me. "God, Merlin you do look a state and yes, 'we'" he said

I loaded the bag onto the horses saddle "some warning would have been good" I mumbled quiet enough so his royal arse-nesscouldn't hear.

"hurry up Merlin" said the prince glancing down at my fumbling hands. I grimaced "sorry, _sire_". Putting my foot in the stirrup and... not really knowing what to do next.

Arthur's POV

I felt a sudden rush of unwanted affection as I watched my idiot servant pause with one of his feet in his horse's stirrup. I reached out my hand and chuckled as I hoisted him onto his horse.

"Useless" I said and alerted my horse that we were in motion with a sharp pulling on the reins. It gave a loud neigh and began to trot lazily towards the city gates. Merlin followed suit but yelped as his horse galloped ahead. I couldn't help laughing as I watched him speed towards the gates. Then, realising that Merlin didn't know how to slow down and that the servant didn't know where they were going, I chased after him and caught up quickly. I yelled "Pull up on the reins!" He nodded obediently and did just that almost flying off his horse as it halted vigorously. I doubled over with laughter and shook my head at the idiot. Merlin was breathing heavily and his hair was totally messed as he looked over at me.

"It's not funny" he said through glaring blue eyes.

"It's hilarious" I said, straightening up. "Right, we're actually heading that way, so pull the left side of the reigns. _Lightly!_" he continued to glare at me and then noticing that this had absolutely no effect on me, turned to sulk in silence.

*********

I had been a few miles before Merlin eventually gave in to his curiosity. "Where exactly are we going?" I turned my head and smiled at him. "Giving up so easily?" He scowled at me which just amused me more.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I looked back to the path we were following to conceal a smirk. "Well, we are going to investigate the ramblings of an old farmer." And when Merlin looked puzzled, as he often did, I explained, "old man Murden claims he saw a magical flying creature of some sort near Camelot and by law we are to investigate every claim. So instead of pulling all the knights away from training this close to the tournament I volunteered to give them a sporting chance-" a smug grin appearing on my face, " – and investigate the 'creature' myself." Merlin scoffed at my arrogance, mumbling something under his breath about 'prat' and then fell silent again.

I looked towards the slowly setting sun. "Hmm, maybe we should stop for the night. I think it may rain and we don't want to be caught in a storm." Merlin nodded stopping his horse impressively and sliding off. I raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm getting the hang of this riding stuff" he said crossing his arms and leaning against the horse, which picked that moment to take a step forward, causing Merlin to fall flat on his face. "Merlin" I sighed and pulled him up by his jacket. "Get the supplies off the horses will you? I'm going to go and get some firewood." I walked towards a bunch of thick oak trees and stepped through a gap in search of a few stray branches.

Merlin's POV

I sat waiting in the cold for a couple hours before I got annoyed. "W..what the h..h..hell is taking so long?" I shivered. Suddenly I noticed a silhouette speeding towards me. As Arthur got closer I saw what a mess he was. He was limping badly, blood covering his head and legs and hands and well, almost everywhere. He staggered over and collapsed onto me. "Ah, sire? Sire! You're too heavy. Ah!" I yelled as I fell backwards the unconscious prince falling with me. I rolled him off and knelt up so I could examine his wounds. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." I said as I went to the bags to find medical supplies. But finding none, arrogant arse, I had to turn to magic. I checked to make sure Arthur was completely out of it before I placed my hand over his wounds. "_Vigoratus" _the healing spell worked and I sat back as his injuries began to seal themselves. I fetched a few bits of wood and began to make a fire. It was a long and tedious process but in the end a very rewarding fire burned next to me. Then I turned back to Arthur his features softening as I cleared the blood from his face and hands. I began to try to remove his armour to make him more comfortable when he stirred. "Merlin?" he said trying to sit up. "Eurgh! Ouch." He said clutching his ribs. 'Oops' I thought 'I guess the spell only covers external injuries.'

"Lay back sire." I said pushing him lightly "I think you may have a couple of broken ribs. We'll have to go back to Gaius first thing tomorrow. But first you're going to have to help me so I can take your armour off." I said helping him to sit up. He hissed through the searing pain and was eventually in an upright position. I undid all the various leather straps and removed all bits of metal from his battered body. "There you go" I said and got a blanket from the bags. I rolled one up for a pillow and placed it behind the prince. He lay back and rested his head on it. "Thanks Merlin" he said closing his eyes.

"I've made soup. I think you should eat something, it'll help you to heal." I said ladling some into a bowl and getting a spoon for Arthur. "I can't. Too weak" he said feebly. Sighing, I knelt behind him. I moved his head so it was resting on my lap and started feeding him the hot soup. Eventually he finished it and I moved to get some for myself.

********

As the flames of the fire started to die down, the temperature began to drop rapidly. I could hear Arthur's chattering teeth and went to over to share my blanket with the prince. We lay back to back for a while but after a few minutes I felt Arthur turn over and felt him drape his arm over me. At first my whole body froze from the affectionate behaviour but eventually, being too tired to do anything about it and feeling the heat from Arthur's body warm me from head to toe, I decided to just let it go. Besides, it doesn't feel too bad having the prince pressed up against me like this. Uh-oh, bad Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, thanks to my reviewers. All two of them :P and my first story alert, Yay! :D

SongCoriel: thanks for the help I appreciate it. It is a bit confusing I guess. I read one recently that did the whole 1st person thing really well and I tried to imitate the style. Either way it's only the first chapter. Keep reading and I'll try to improve :D xx

LadyFromPoland: that's the idea, but their innocence is totally temporary ;) keep reading :D xx

Peace out.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Behind Blue eyes**

**Arthur**

The healing process had been painful and frustrating. A whole week I had been lying in bed, with the occasional servant brining me food or medicine. Merlin had completely disappeared to god knows where. I could feel myself going slowly mad.

"Sire?" said a feeble voice from the doorway. It had felt like he had been avoiding me since... the forest. It was almost as painful remembering the incident that had left me here as the injuries I was permanently scarred with. "Merlin" I answered coldly, wanting him to feel how bored and lonely I had been. He could sense my anger and tiptoed further into my chambers.

"I'm sorry I was... erm, absent for the last few days sire-" I glared at him "I've been busy." I turned away not wanting to look into his guilty stare.

"Yes. I'm sure you have been, Merlin." Sarcasm laced my gruff voice. We both knew that, with my being stuck here; his only duties would have been to attend to me. But as I have seen nothing of him over the past week, he can't have been doing much. "Are you needing anything, sire?" a flash of concern crossed his eyes and what I thought to be guilt hunched his frame. I looked at him and was drawn into his blue-grey eyes again. There was something behind them I couldn't place. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by a sharp knock on my door.

"Sire?" Gaius appeared from behind it and entered, bowing as he reached me. The old man looked un-surprised to see Merlin in my chambers. Surely he must have known that the idiot had been neglecting his master's needs.

"How are you feeling sire?" he said lifting my arm to check my bandages and then examining my healed wounds. "Perfectly well" I smiled hoping this may be the end of my jail sentence. The man looked uncertain but then chuckled, "Yes, I think you may be finally ready to escape and stretch your legs." I grew suddenly fond of the old man.

"Really?" I said moving to sit up.

"Yes, although I think you should have a servant accompany you just in case." He said staring pointedly at Merlin who bowed his head in shame. So he did know.

"Very well. I must dress, thank you Gaius." I said politely gesturing for him to leave.

"Sire" he said bowing shortly and leaving me in the room with my poor excuse for a servant.

**Merlin.**

It had been a week of worrying, shame and work. Gaius had noticed my continuing presence and had given me extra chores to keep me undeniably busy, he shot suspicious glances at me from time to time but never pursued the matter. I had ridden back the next morning to Camelot as fast as I could to alert the guards of Arthur's situation. I didn't want to leave him there by himself, but I knew there wasn't any way to get him back otherwise. They had returned with him swiftly and Gaius had checked over his still and broken body with the occasional murmur of '_oh, dear'. _I couldn't bear to look at him in his state. My thoughts were only of him for the next week but I knew I would be no help. So I stayed away. I felt guilty somehow for letting it happen and this was made worse by Uther's icy glare as he heard the news that Arthur had been with me when it happened. _"What happened?" _he questioned me, so close I could see the deep lines that spread across his weary face. I leant back in fear only able to stutter a short explanation, _"I d..don't know sir. He went to get firewood and he came back like this." _The king took a step backwards but still looked suspicious, glaring at me with disgust and hostility rolling off him in waves. I had gone to check on the prince one night as I heard mutterings and movement from his chambers but I found him sleeping, tangled in his sheets with a frown contorting his moonlit features.

Now as I looked at him I saw dark circles under his eyes. He looked at me expectantly. "Well Merlin?" he said.

"Yes, sire?" I said confused.

"Will I be allowed to dress at all today?" he said sarcastically. I realised that I had been standing there motionless like an idiot. I moved to get the prince's clothes from the wardrobe and stumbled over his sheet which had fallen on the floor. "Ow" I said rubbing my elbow where I'd hit it. He started laughing heartily and all tension that had been surrounding us faded.

"Merlin, you idiot." He smiled. He stood up from his bed, testing his joints and stretching his muscles ensuring everything was still working. As he did this I couldn't help gaping in awe at his muscular frame and smooth white skin as it shone in the early morning sunli- "Merlin!" I jumped up.

"Sorry, sire" I said turning away to fetch Arthur's clothes.

He moved behind the screen and started to dress. I averted my eyes despite the cover he had, knowing that if I caught even a glimpse, well, I don't know what would happen actually. I was starting to have strange unwarranted feelings towards the prince. He seemed more relaxed since he learned that he was finally able to leave his chambers. He finished dressing and moved from the screen. He had a blue tunic on that opened at the top revealing his milky white chest. I averted my eyes. "Ready, sire?" I asked moving towards the door.

"Yes, I think so" he said moving to the door with a bounce to his step. I smiled as I watched the childlike pleasure fill him and we walked out of his chambers and out of the castle.

**Arthur.**

The walk through the town calmed my spirit. I was in a much better mood as I felt the cool night air sweep across my face. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed and Merlin had been very quiet. He had not moaned or complained as I thought he would about tiredness or hunger. I glanced over to his face. He seemed troubled, "Something wrong Merlin?" he jumped at the sudden mention of his name.

"Oh. No, sire." He gave a weak smile and looked back to the floor. His face twisted back into a frown. I decided not to pursue the matter, far too happy to be troubling myself with my servant's problems. Although, his silence continued and I could feel myself get more worried as I watched his darkening features. I stopped walking, opening my mouth to speak my concerns, but as he looked up at me with an intense look clouding his blue eyes, I reconsidered, "Erm... shall we return?" I said weakly.

"Of course, sire. If you wish." He said and we turned back towards the castle.

**Merlin.**

We had been walking for hours. The long silence had been agonising but I could not bring myself to speak a word. As soon as we had reached the town, Arthur had radiated power and authority. I could sense his superiority and watched the townspeople clear a way for the young prince. My feelings towards Arthur had grown in a way I had not expected and seeing him in this way had only made me realise how much more insignificant I was. He would never consider me anything more than his servant and this was how it would stay. I was saddened by this and wanted nothing more than to escape to my chambers and wallow in self pity. His sudden notice of my mood had been surprising and my thoughts scattered. When he suggested returning to the castle I had to stop myself from sighing with relief. When we reached the door of his chambers I had asked him if he would be needing anything. He shook his head saying that the hour was late and he was tired. He dismissed me and I slouched back to my chambers.

***

"Merlin?" Gaius opened the door to my chambers and found me sat up on my bed, head in hands. "Are you alright Merlin?" he said concerned. I looked up.

"Yes. I'm just tired" I said yawning to add effect. He chuckled and stepped through the doorway.

"Indeed. I noticed the walk went on for a good few hours. He must have just been glad to be well again." He patted me comfortingly on the arm.

"Yeah" I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at the old man, expectantly.

"Yes, well, anyway I thought maybe you should go and keep an eye on him." He said

"He'll be asleep" I said puzzled.

"Indeed he will, but a guard came to me earlier and said he had been passing the prince's chambers last night and heard mutters and thought maybe he hadn't been sleeping well. However I've run out of ingredients for a sleeping draft and won't be able to get more until tomorrow." He said standing and patting me on the shoulder.

"I see" I said, also standing "well then I suppose I'm on night watch as well." He smiled at me.

"I don't think there's too much to watch to be honest, Merlin. He'll probably be sleeping like a baby when you get there."

As I entered the prince's chambers I could already see he had not been sleeping well. His blonde hair was tangled and his face was a deep frown. I pulled a chair towards his bed as quietly as I could and as soon as my body flopped onto it I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

**Arthur**

_As soon as I was aware, I knew I was back in the forest. The dampness in the air and the sounds were so vivid. I could smell the pine scent and feel the earthy floor under my feet. The trees trunks created a large wall all around me, the tops stretching further than my eyes could see. Then I heard the high screech of the creature, its wings as they thrashed against the cold wind. The fear crept up my spine and I knew I should run but my body was frozen into place. A small gap appeared at the top of the trees and a dark shadow begun to sink towards me. It's crooked shape becoming clearer and more terrifying as it came closer and closer....._

**Merlin**

"Wake up sire" I shook his body and he thrashed at me shrieking loudly. He jerked his knee upwards into my chest, throwing me backwards into the chair. His blue eyes shot open and it was silent apart from his heavy panting. He stared at me, obviously confused at why I was in his chambers.

"Merlin?" he said. He pushed a hand through his messy hair and wiped the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Are you alright sire?" I said moving towards him rubbing the spot where he had hit me.

"Yes... No, I'm not so sure." He said drawing his knees up to his chest and staring at the wall. I put a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder and felt his hot skin under my fingers.

"What was your dream about... Arthur?" I tested, I saw his shoulders relax at the sound of his name. I thought that maybe not having the responsibility of being regal or brave in this situation would calm him and it appeared I was right.

"I saw it, Merlin. I saw that creature, the one from the woods. It had returned for me. I could hear it speaking in my head. It told me it had returned... to kill me." A shiver ran down his spine and he looked manic in the darkness. I sat down in front of him, my hand still on his shoulder and tried to look him in the eye. "Arthur" he glanced up at me hearing his name. "Don't worry. You are home, you are safe" he nodded his head and moved to lie next to my sitting figure pulling his sheet up to his neck and closing his tired eyes. I sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update. It was crimbo holidays and since then I've had really bad writers block. I've managed to string this chapter together but would be grateful for any suggestions for the destination of this story. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hide and Seek**

**Merlin.**

I had left early in the morning before he woke up and for the rest of the day just got on with my many tasks. It was strange to go back to my normal work routine, it calmed me down. The effect soon wore off though and I was left with the vile stench of horse dung mixed with metal polish clinging to my tunic. I returned to Gaius and my chambers after my jobs were finished and saw the old man was brewing something. "Sleeping draft for Arthur?" I asked pulling up a chair to the table he was working at.

"yes, I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now". He said as he sprinkled something powdery into the pot. He smiled with satisfaction as the mixture began to bubble. He straightened up and looked at me, "will you take it to him? I've a lot of work to do here Merlin." He said. I screwed up my face in anguish. He mistook my unease for laziness, "well if you want, I'll take Arthurs sleeping draft to him and you can clean up in here, prepare dinner and sort my ingredients cabinet. How does that sound?" he inquired as he poured some mixture into a small glass vile. I jumped up and he handed it to me with a look of 'I thought so' crossing his face.

I stepped into the corridor and shoved the mixture into my pocket. As I arrived at the prince's door I knocked lightly and waited for an answer. There was silence. I opened the door stealthily and closed it behind me. I swept my eyes over the messy room. Something didn't seem right. As I reached the bed, I noticed the shape under the sheets was a lot lumpier than normal; I poked it with my index finger. It definitely wasn't Arthur. I pulled the sheets back to reveal a pile of cleverly placed blankets. This was not normal for Arthur. He never tried to sneak out of the castle un-noticed. He liked to make a big show of his knightly heroics. I guessed that was what it was. Arrogant pride at being beaten by that ... 'thing'. I realised I had never truly asked him what had happened. 'Had anyone?'

A sudden gust of icy wind alerted to me the fact that the window was wide open. I walked over to it and looked out, expecting to see him riding off into the forest with his horse. Except he wasn't there, the whole town was silent and eerily still. The winter evening chill was burning my face. I took a deep breath and left to pursue my foolish master.

**Arthur.**

I knew the dreams wouldn't go away until I faced the creature again. If I could kill it, this whole ordeal would be just a distant memory and Camelot would be safe. If I couldn't kill it... well, I didn't want to think about that possibility. I tried to think of a fighting strategy instead as I pulled on my armour. I suddenly felt hot and feverish; opening the window I drew a deep breath and looked over Camelot. The town that will, one day, be mine. All I could think of was the protection of my home and my people, suddenly the image of the creature swooping through the cobbled streets was all that filled my mind and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I saw screaming faces, broken buildings and motionless bodies strewn on the ground. One face in particular appeared in my head. I pictured his twisted and pained expression as vividly as if it was real and it stung. I had to protect that person especially.

I readied my horse, jumped on and leant forward. The powerful beast sped towards the direction of the forest. As I rode I focused on the feel of the wind sweeping over my face and the roar in my ears, the absolute feel of freedom I felt when riding instead of what lay ahead. I eventually reached the edge of the forest and slowed. The darkness meant I could barely see past the end of my nose. "I'm a fool." I thought, "how am I supposed to fight this creature when I can't even see it?" I thought of the crooked shadow swoop jaggedly towards me and I shuddered. It suddenly felt colder in the forest. Crouching closer to my horse I could hear a soft drumming kind of noise get slowly louder. I decided to move further into the shadow of the distorted branches. I sat still and waited for the memorable beat of the creature's disfigured wings. The minutes passed in silence and I realised that maybe it was time to venture further. As I sat up a sudden scuffling from a nearby bush startled me. I sighed with relief as a large rat scampered out, I watched it stop and perk its head up in my direction. It sped unexpectedly towards me and my horse reared upwards with ferocious force. It flung me backwards. I felt myself crash into something hard and tree-like just as the world started to fade.

**Merlin**

I had ridden hurriedly towards the edge of the forest. I could see no obvious sign of his tracks, I surveyed all the routes he may have gone and was just about to follow the main path with the hope of coming across him when I heard a huge crash to the left of me. Arthur's horse burst through a group of tree's and sped out of the forest into the open land leading towards the castle. I paused to listen for sounds of struggle but there was silence. I ran stealthily towards the opening that the horse had gone through. I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the trees but stumbled over something soft as I passed the old oak. I felt around for Arthur and managed to grab a hold of his arm. I heaved the prince's large frame up and pulled his arm over my shoulder. I staggered back to the open path and towards my horse. 'There's no way I'm gonna be able to lift him.' I reached the tall animal. Slowly I lowered the prince's body onto the floor and surveyed him for injuries. I checked his head and as I reached the back of his head I saw the large gash and the trickling blood. 'Can't leave him alone for one minute'. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I confidently cast the healing spell 'Vigoratus!' the blood began to run back up his head and neck into the wound, it closed and the mark eventually faded. Arthur's eyes, however, remained closed. I bent my head worriedly to his chest; his heartbeat had become jagged and so slow I wasn't sure if it was his heartbeat I was hearing or the blood pumping through my ear. Sitting up Hurriedly I pondered the possible reasons. Anxiety, I guessed. 'Okay Merlin, calm down. Just concentrate.' Again I held out my hand towards the prince and stammered the spell, "Vigoratus". Nothing. Panicking, I knelt up, placed one hand on the princes head and one over his heart. "VIGORATUS!" A huge jolt of energy exploded through my body and rushed down out of my hands into the prince's still frame. He seemed to light up in a golden glow. I sat back and stared at the energy skipping around his body. It slowly faded as he went back to normal.

There was complete silence around us. I flopped back onto the ground, panting slightly. The spell had drained most of my energy and for the moment all I could do was lie there. I could have stayed there for hours but I dragged myself up into a sitting position and crawled over to Arthur who looked a lot pinker than he had before. His heavy eyelids slowly opened and he looked me right in the eye. "Merlin" he murmured. I nodded. His face twisted into a smile and he chuckled "my hero" I sighed with relief as he struggled to sit up. He looked at me and rubbed his bleary eyes. "What happened? I thought I'd hit my head really hard" he said, I struggled for a reasonable excuse. "Well you fell, I think, and hit your head. You were unconscious when I got here ... and then you woke up." I finished, it was a pitiful attempt but I hoped maybe he would be too blurred to question my story. He looked at me inquisitively then he said, "Where's my horse?" he stood up slowly, regaining his balance, and strode over to my horse. Elegantly he pulled himself up onto it and turned to me. He sat there for a moment looking at me. Then he gestured with his hands and I realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, he ran off towards the castle." He held out his hand and pulled me up onto the horse behind him.

"Well then let's go and get him. We don't have much time. The sun will be up soon and I have a feeling the creature is nocturnal." He turned the horse, I paused "You still plan to go after it, sire?" I said. He dropped his head for a second and sighed, when he lifted it I could see a determined look "Yes Merlin, hold on to me or you'll fall off" he said. I had been trying to avoid touching the prince, I knew what would happen if I felt his warm, strong body pressed up against me and I was fairly certain he would feel it as well.

"Okay" I said and held my arms, loosely, around him whilst pushing my body as far back as was possible to avoid most contact. He let go of the reigns and pulled my arms further around him, obviously pulling me forward as well. I could feel his muscular body up against my own lanky form and the breeze blew his clean scent in my direction. I struggled to keep my composure, thinking of anything and everything but where I was and what I was doing. He seemed satisfied and sped towards the castle. He slowed as we reached the edge of Camelot. We searched for the horse, which I eventually spotted grazing by a large tree. The prince got off of my horse and hauled himself up onto his own. The night air was a lot colder now that I was unaccompanied.

We rode back to the forest and didn't stop until we were in a small clearing. The prince stopped and stared up towards the sky. He was waiting for the creature. Listening for it. He looked round at me to say something, "this is the place from my dre-" but he was interrupted by a high pitched shriek that ripped through the whole forest. I clutched my ears trying to block the piercing sound out. A shadow fell over the clearing blocking the light of the stars, then I heard the juddery sound of its beating wings and the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise.

**Arthur.**

As soon as we reached the clearing I could sense the creature was close by. I looked up through the tall trees and had the feeling that I'd been there before, it dawned on me then that this was the place from my dream, except, Merlin had never been in my dream before. I turned to tell him about the clearing, but I was interrupted by the creatures deafening screech...

'MERLIN, RUN!'


	4. Author's Note

Hey, just wanted to post this so you all don't think I died or something.

Basically, I didn't exactly think the story through before I started writing it so after the second chapter I had some major writer's block.

HOWEVER, I have recently come up with a new direction for the story and I hope your gonna like it. Don't worry its all the same shiz, Merlin/Arthur abit of romance abit of drama and all that.

So yeah gonna post the next chapter hopefully this week coming, its going to be kinda epic and long to make up for the long absence.

Hope you enjoy :D

Yours sincerely

Coll 93


End file.
